The Origin of The Gods
by littlemissunique
Summary: For those who have read My love, My love the story Once On This Island is based off , you will know that the gods are completely different. This is how our beloved gods became gods and changed Jewel of the Antilles for the better
1. Prolouge

There is an island where the rivers run deep. The sea sparkling in the sun earns it the name Jewel of the Antilles. My story starts on a day like that. All the Grand Hommes and Peasant children are waiting for the bell to ring. Brrrring, it's summer! All the Grand Homme children hurry to Alphonse De Gaul's house for his famous stories. The only people who ever see him. He lived on the top of a giant hill right by the sea and never left. Some say that he has a secret to hide.

"Bon Jour Monsieur De Gaul." They all said in unison.

"Welcome." Monsieur De Gaul smiled.

"Monsieur, tell the one about Ti Moune." A little girl begged.

"No, the one when Papa Ge went on the hunt for the dying girl." A middle school boy argued.

"No!" All the girls exclaimed.

"How about we let the seniors decide?" Monsieur De Gaul solved.

"The one about the gods, please." One of the eldest listeners whispered.

"Ah, yes, my favorite, Mademoiselle Giselle." Monsieur De Gaul nodded. "There once was a very rough time here. The peasants suffered from many rain storms and us rich Grand Hommes could care less. It was because Agwe, god of water, was punishing Asaka, mother of Earth. Erzulie, goddess of love, tried to stop him. But, Papa Ge, god of death, would always stop her. So, they finally decided to have people from the island take their place.


	2. Emilie and Pierre

"'Again' A woman ordered. She was as rough as a wolf and as kind as a snake. She was teaching Emilie Beauxhomme piano and singing. Emilie was a blonde haired, blue eyed, princess. She even had a little tiara her mother had made right before she died.

'Must I?' Emilie asked.

'Mademoiselle Beauxhomme, I still have three minutes.' She reminded. 'Bon jour, Madame Beauxhomme.' Standing in the door way was a woman with blonde curls and a charming smile.

'Madame Brinson, Emilie has a visitor.' Madame Beauxhomme smiled.

'Is it important?' Madame Brinson wondered.

'Let's just say that someone is waiting in her room for her.' Madame Beauxhomme nodded.

'Adieu Madame Brinson!' Emilie exclaimed running out.

"When she got to her bedroom, there was nothing there.

'Papa?' Emilie wondered. Then a gentleman of 19 with black hair and eyes stepped out of the shadows.

'I'm sorry; your father still isn't home.' He apologized making her jump.

'Oh, Pierre, you scared me.' Emilie gasped.

'I didn't mean to.' Pierre told her closing the distance between them quickly. 'I just wanted to see you before I left.'

'Sorry, I've been busy.' Emilie lied. Usually, she would complain about not being able to leave the hotel. But, for the past two weeks, she hadn't left it once.

'I know, I feel really bad about leaving you.' Pierre stated."

"Wait, why did she lie to him?" One of the first graders wondered.

"I will get to that." Monsieur De Gaul laughed. "Anyway, Emilie was both flattered and worried when he said that.

'Don't let me ruin your vacation.' Emilie begged.

'You won't Emmy,' Pierre promised taking her in his arms. 'If anyone does, it will be Alexandrie.'

'Honestly Pierre, why do you hate Alex so much?' Emilie demanded ducking out of his arms and hurrying to sit on her bed.

'I hate her as much as she hates me.' Pierre tried going to sit next to his only love.

'If you were nice to her, she'd be nice right back.' Emilie helped turning her back on him.

'It's not as easy as with you.' Pierre whispered catching her again.

'It is too.' Emilie returned.

'It just isn't worth it.' Pierre sighed.

'Hey love birds.' A boy with wavy light brown hair and green eyes smiled from the doorway.

'We're not love birds.' Emilie groaned.

'Oh no, friends always embrace each other like that.' He teased.

'How's Jacqueline?" Emilie changed.

'Simply ravishing, as always.' He grinned.

'You must be proud you had an arranged marriage, Louis.' Pierre smiled stroking Emilie's hair. So, of course, she slapped his hand away.

'Yep, Jackie's never been happier.' Louis agreed. 'And Marie loved our little break.'

'Lovely.' Emilie chimed in. 'Wait, Papa's home?'

"Yeah, he's got a present for you too.' Louis answered. 'I'll just leave you two alone.' So, he left and Emilie started wiggling like a little fish.

'Pierre, let me go!' Emilie ordered.I want something in return.' Pierre stated. 'It's not big, just a good-bye.'

'Bon voyage.' Emilie hoped.

'Emilie.' Pierre sighed.

'It's better than a good-bye.' Emilie smiled.

'I want more than that.' Pierre whispered kissing her ear. Emile turned her head to give him a 'you wish' look, but he got what he wanted faster. After that, he let go and stood up. 'That wasn't so bad, was it?'

'Yes, it was.' Emilie argued getting her hardest pillow.

'Miss you already.' Pierre laughed leaving, but not before Emilie hit her target.

'I hope you have a horrible time in Barcelona!' Emilie called after him


	3. Monsieur Beaxhomme's Gift

"Once she made sure he was gone, Emilie hurried downstairs to find her father talking with her two sister-in-laws.

'Bon jour Jacqueline.' Emilie smiled.

'What about me?' The other demanded.

'You threw me to the wolves, Anastasie.' Emilie reminded.

"Wait, why did she do that? That's horrible!" That same little girl asked.

"It's just a saying, it means she tricked her to be with someone she didn't want to be with." Monsieur De Gaul explained. "Then Anastasie gave her the ice stare.

'Bon jour Emma, did Lou interrupt your arguing?" Jackie teased.

'Jacqueline, she's more mature than that.' Monsieur Beauxhomme frowned.

'I wouldn't promise that Papa.' Emilie whispered.

'Just give in Em, he cares a lot about you.' Louis told her coming down the stairs with his double.

'No, Roul and I am a much better couple.' Emilie fought.

'By the way, I was in town and I saw that Roul's back, looks like it's to stay.' Anastasie remembered.

'Ana!' Louis's twin warned.

'What? Every girl deserves the choice, Jean.' Anastasie stated. Unlike Jacqueline, Anastasie didn't like the sound of an arranged marriage until she actually got to know Jean.

'Thank you Ana, may I go and see him?' Emilie asked giving her Papa the "puppy dog pout".

'After we have a little talk.' Monsieur Beauxhomme promised her.

'Here it comes.' Anastasie sighed.

'Does every father do this?' Jacqueline wondered.

'Hem hem, may I continue?' Monsieur Beauxhomme demanded.

'Yes.'

'Go ahead.'

'Well, in a couple of weeks you will become a young woman.' Monsieur Beauxhomme told her. 'Then you will have to make a choice. You can deny any guy the loveliness of marrying you or choose one of the suitors.'

'I have decided, Papa. Roul has loved me since the first time we met and will always do what's best for me.' Emilie smiled.

'Yes, well, there is another that will do the same.' Monsieur Beauxhomme pointed out.

'Roul supports my vegetarian views.' Emilie explained.

'And that makes you weak.'

'Vegetables are just as good as any meat.'

'Don't start this now.'

'Fine, but I still will choose Roul.'

'Then, I guess I'll bring this necklace back.'

'Necklace, what necklace?'

'A peasant was selling this necklace supposedly for Erzulie herself. But, Erzulie blessed the necklace and whenever the person needs help making decisions, Erzulie will help her.'

'Oh Papa, thank you! Now I really can decide between Roul and Pierre!' So, she hurried to get the necklace on and a little doubt was cleared up. 'May I go see Roul now? He's been away for such a long time.'

'If you must.' Emilie took that time to hurry out, but her Papa didn't notice. 'But Emilie, think hard about…Emilie? That girl always has her head in the clouds.'

'Don't worry sir, she will come down soon.' Anastasie tried.

'Ana, you may call me Papa, the two of you have been married for two months.' Monsieur Beauxhomme laughed.

'If you say so Papa.' Anastasie smiled.


	4. Alphonse and Alexandrie

Meanwhile, there was another major argument going on. Alexandrie Galimar and Giselle De Gaul were watching Alphonse De Gaul pack for Barcelona.

"Like you and Gisey." That little girl pointed out looking to her older sister.

"Yes Adele, that's who we were named after." Giselle explained.

"Thank you Mademoiselles Beauxhomme," Alphonse laughed. "Anyway, Alexandrie had curly brown hair and soft brown eyes, Giselle was a dirty blonde haired beauty, and Alphonse had blonde hair and blue eyes, like Emilie.

'Why do you get to go?' Giselle demanded.

'Because Alexandrie didn't want to go and he has to pick up the ring.' Alphonse told her.

'Ring? What ring?' Alexandrie wondered trying to remember the last time she and her brother talked.

'And you call yourself a sister.' Alphonse sighed. 'The engagement ring.'

'We don't talk, he has his life and I have mine.' Alexandrie retorted. She was right, while Pierre worked with the dead people; Alexandrie sold natural foods and drinks.

'So does Alphonse and I, but we still know almost everything about each other. Like whom he likes.' Giselle chimed in.

'Giselle, don't you dare.' Alphonse warned.

'Oh, who is this person?' Alexandrie demanded.

'Don't be nosey Alexandrie, it isn't nice.' Alphonse warned now getting worried

'Don't tell me what to do. I would feel better just hanging out with Giselle.' Alexandrie reminded.

'Just remember, I can out run you.' Alphonse returned. That made Alexandrie laugh. 'Corset.'

'I don't wear one; it's a weapon that every mother makes her daughter wear and my mama didn't make me wear it.' Alexandrie told him making Giselle laugh too.

'Alright you two, be nice, I am leaving for a couple of weeks.' Alphonse begged.

'Fine.' Giselle and Anastasie sighed.

'Anyway, he has already ordered it; he is going to pick it up.' Alphonse kept going.

'Can we tell her?' Giselle wondered.

'No! He wants to surprise her; he'll ask her on her birthday.' Alphonse explained.

'What a lovely birthday present.' Alexandrie said sarcastically.

'Come on Alexandrie, let your brother have his fun and I'll get you a gift.' Alphonse negotiated.

'Will she get a ring too?' Giselle whispered thinking that Alexandrie couldn't hear.

No, she'll get the present I promised I would get you.' Alphonse told her.

'Well, I'm going to meet Emilie. She's been trying to hide from Pierre all week.' Alexandrie laughed leaving.

'If you know what's good for you, you'll keep my love a secret.' Alphonse warned.

'Don't worry, just treat her nice and she'll warm up to you.' Giselle helped.

'I try.' Alphonse sighed.

'Yeah, I can see that.' Giselle teased. Then she was kicked out of her brother's room.


	5. Welcome Back

When Emilie got down to the village, she saw so many different types of people. From those rich enough (and 'smart' enough) to stay with the Victorian style clothing to those poor people who have the island style. Not to mention the people who like to stay with the styles of France and wearing shorter skirts. Most Grand Hommes were appalled by this new look and would not allow it in their homes, so their children would wait until they got married to wear that style. Among those people was Raoul DeGaul. Since his great-grandfather was a friend of Armand's, the curse did not keep him on the island. When Emilie was fifteen, they had a little fling, which ended when Raoul's parents decided to move to France.

'Excuse me, Monsieur, do you have a passport?' Emilie asked teasingly tapping him on the shoulder.

'I didn't think I was such a noticeable tourist.' Raoul explained putting down his suitcase and searching in it for his passport

'You're not, I just remember your face. It hasn't changed much in three years.' Emilie stated going down to his level.

'Emilie Beauxhomme, it has been too long.' Raoul smiled standing up and taking her with him.

'So long that you don't recognize my voice.' Emilie frowned.

'I was just playing along.' Raoul explained now lifting her up and spinning her.

'Put me down.' Emilie laughed. 'I'm not fifteen anymore, I have an image.'

'Oh, an image, eh? Are you sure you don't mean that your father has eyes everywhere.' Raoul pointed out cradling her. 'Why don't we go for a walk? Like old times?'

'I don't know, I have a busy schedule.' Emilie thought out loud playing hard to get.

'Of course you do, Emmy, just one walk? That's all I'm asking for.' Raoul begged.

'I guess one walk wouldn't hurt.' Emilie agreed. 'But I'm going to ride a horse, I don't know about you.'

'Fine, we can ride horses.' Raoul agreed. 'But that means a longer trail.'

'Deal.' Emilie smiled. Then the young couple hurried away to get their horses.


End file.
